REBEL NESSIE
by AliWeasley
Summary: In all the stories, nessie abides by what her parents say. What if she didn't? my WHAT IF story. had this idea in my head for a while now and decided to put pen to paper. My first lemon so if you don't like them, don't read it! :D
1. intro

**REBEL NESSIE**

**Ok this is my second story and will be a Jacob/Renesmee story just to warn you guys it will be ****descriptive!**

**Disclaimer**

**I'm obviously not Stephanie Meyer or else I wouldn't be writing this story. **

5years on

**(Nessie has the maturity level of a 13 year old).**

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen where have you been. No note, no phone call and then you turn up at 3'o'clock in the morning smelling of _dog_!" I sighed I was used to this , me crashing at Jacob's and being yelled at because he thought Jacob would "_make a move"_ on me. Ok so I knew Jacob had imprinted on me and to tell the truth I felt the same way. But for god's sake we weren't even dating. "Daddy I just crashed at Jacob's, you know I haven't done anything. We're not ready for that yet." My dad winced at the word _yet_ I knew it hurt him that his only child was growing up so fast but I couldn't help it, I was older than a five year old but he still treated me like one. "Nessie," my mum walked into the room and came and stroked my hair, she always knew how to calm me down. "we're just worried about you, we don't want you to rush into any decisions and you now I love your dad and I still care about Jacob," my dad growled at this my mum glared at him to shut up. "I don't want to see him hurt if you break up either" I smiled at her she always knew exactly what to say my mum was always so calm not like my dad. "no Bella, look Renesmee we've let a lot of things slide with you, we could've stopped you seeing Jacob and locked you in your bedroom but we don't. I now have to put my foot down, Renesmee you are grounded for a month" I gasped in shock my long bronze hair, so similar in colour to my dads, flying out behind me and I glared at him "daddy, you can't be serious! I'm grounded, as in I'm not allowed out of the house!" there daddy stopped me "you will be allowed to go up to the big house and will be allowed to go hunting. But no television, mobile and definitely NO JACOB!" I glared at him and stormed out of the room and into my bedroom letting the bitter sweet taste of the tears leak into my mouth how could he do this! A month without MY JACOB! I would go mad, I wouldn't stand for it, people always say for true love we all make sacrifices. Well here is mine my family.

**I will upload another chapter soon please review looking for a beta if anyone's interested xx**


	2. Shopping!

**REBEL NESSIE**

**Aa Jacob/Renesmee story!**

**Disclaimer**

**I'm obviously not Stephanie Meyer or else I wouldn't be writing this story. **

_I wouldn't stand for it, people always say for true love we all make sacrifices. Well here is mine my family. _

_**SHOPPING!**_

**1 month later**

Okay I admit it, the whole way through being grounded I was a good girl. I didn't see Jacob (text phoned (with my secret mobile I got from alice!) emailed and webcammmed him a lot though). I stuck to my curfew and did everything "_daddy"_ told me to, IT WAS SOOOOO BORING! But now my punishment was over and it was time to get even.

I got in Alice's beloved Porsche, she used to tell me the story of how she got the car as a present from my dad for looking after my mum and at the time I thought what he had done was sweet. But now looking back on it, POSSESSIVE was just screaming out at me, god he was a crap briber!

We got to the mall, normally I would just walk straight into gap and spend 3 hours trying on mountains of clothes and having tons of fun designing outfits with Alice. I still walked into gap but while Alice was busy finding clothes to dress me up in I snuck off into forever 21 finding miniskirts, belly showing tops, lingerie and stilettos so high I would be grounded for even looking at them I had to be quick so I grabbed all the clothes I could find swiped my credit card and jammed my clothes into a gap bag. I ran back across the mall just in time to see a puzzled Alice looking for me. I regained my posture and walked in nonchalantly. "and where have you been little missy?" she glared at me trying to keep a straight face but failing epically as she burst out laughing "OMG, I sounded like Edward!" she laughed and I went along with it "yeah you did and totally nailed it, anyway I just went to have a look in some other shops. Did you find anything nice for me?" I smiled laying it on so thick with enthusiasm I'm surprised she couldn't tell but she just smiled and shook her head "nah I came in here last week and bought all the stuff that would suit you. I've failed I tell you FAILED" and she pretended to cry. I giggled "c'mon lets go esprit before we go home" there were bound to be something's that I could buy that were to my _new _taste. Perking up at the words Alice bounced up and down "YAY! I heard from rose they got new stock and it's amazing let's go!" I cringed inwardly at her enthusiasm but then something shocking hit my senses a smell I wasn't expecting coming from the entrance… "Dog!" Alice snarled and there he was my gorgeous Jacob, with his big brown eyes and fit body and shit! Snap out of it! he was looking as per usual awesome but unfortunately with a top on. He smiled at me with that smile that was like my personal sun, god I loved him. But he won't know that and neither will daddy for a long time. "Jacob I haven't seen you in ages" I winked at him and he understood and lied "yeah it's been forever are you ungrounded now then" he asked now not even needing to fake the excitement in his voice. "yeah but we've gotta get home, you can see her another day Jacob. It's just Edwards a bit possessive at the moment he's just worried." Alice smiled I know sometimes her past experiences stop her from liking him, but deep down she understood him and approved of him.

"well okay I miss you Nessie come and see me when you dad lets you have fun again" I turned away with a huge grin on my face Jake just does that to me, he brings out my goofy side. But I turned back gave him a sexy wink, which left him bewildered and I turned away my bronze hair flicking me in the face "ow" aw well this whole shopping trip will be worth it I will date Jacob and if daddy doesn't let me do what I want then f*** him! I am rebelling and nobody can stop me !

**Kk so let me know what you think hoping to post more regularly I f you like hp read my other story I will be posting another chapter on it tomoz thanks for reading plz review it makes me happy! **


	3. Jacob and Dad

**REBEL NESSIE**

**A Jacob/Renesmee story!**

**Just wanted to say thanks to annoontje who always reviews and says lovely things and ginnyluver4eva8 who is awesome and always supports me in my crazy harebrained schemes! xx**

**Disclaimer**

**I'm not clever enough to be Stephanie Meyer so **

_I will date Jacob and if daddy doesn't let me do what I want then f*** him! I am rebelling and nobody can stop me!_

Jacob and "daddy"

Okay so after the shopping trip I went straight up to my bedroom and put the clothes in my wardrobe and then jumped out my window. I was just about to run to la push when "Nessie!" ah my bear-like uncle Emmet grabbed me in a bone crushing hug, spinning me round and round. "E... Emmet can't breathe..." he put me down straight away checking over me in concern hoping he hadn't done any damage. I ran off after giving him and uncle jasper kisses on the cheeks. God that was close!

I ran into la push where I was surrounded by a bunch of wolves growling before they realised it was me they all phased, and ,while I turned away blushing, got decent. "Nessie, hi what was up with you earlier." Obviously there was only one person that could be, the boy impossible to scare away, the one who changed my nappies but still loved me. Wow imprinting was powerful stuff! "Hey Jake, look you know I'm going through a tough spot and to be completely honest, boys you're like brothers if I'm talking to Jacob, I'm talking alone" they smiled and ran probably back to Emily's while Jacob gestured to the fallen tree which acted like a seat. "So why can't the boys kn…" I grabbed his face and snogged him so hard and for a second I could feel his confusion, I was about to pull away when I felt his lips responding to mine. So this was what kissing Jacob was like, okay it wasn't my first kiss but it was definitely the best everything just felt right. But all too soon I pulled away knowing that I should get home. I kissed him once more on the lips "great conversation" he whispered in my ear making me shiver in content, I smiled at him walking away but also just wanting to run back.

I got back to the house before mum and dad so ran upstairs put on shed loads of makeup and changed into one of the outfits I'd bought at the mall. I walked down the stairs chewing gum texting and just acting like a slut. "Renesmee what are you wearing!" I could almost picture the look on my dad's face but I didn't look up from my phone I just said "Clothes! Duh, for a vampire you're a bit stupid!" my mum gasped I shock and dad didn't look very happy either "Renesmee," I held up my hand, still not looking up from my phone. "let me stop you right there, you're not gonna ground me or else I'll move in with Jacob, actually maybe you should ground me. After all there really is only one bedroom I could sleep in…" I trailed off in thought as my dad got a horrified look on his face "Nessie, look let me set down some ground rules 10 don't ever wear THAT again and 2) please don't move out you're my baby" I glared at him never taking my eyes off him now , "Nessie honey if you wanna dress like this I won't stop you I love you and will love you no matter what you wear," this was something I wasn't expecting and neither was dad "Bella did you see what she was wearing how can you pretend you like that…." I grabbed a bag and walked out the door he'd be at it for a long time I was gonna go and die my hair any relation to my dad was a bad thing I was changing.

**Please review I love them XX **


	4. dying, playing and dating

**REBEL NESSIE**

**A Jacob/Nessie story.**

**Another shout out to annoontje who is really supportive. **

**Disclaimer**

**Yeah if I was Stephanie Meyer I probs wouldn't be writing this. Xx**

_I grabbed a bag and walked out the door he'd be at it for a long time I was gonna go and die my hair any relation to my dad was a bad thing I was changing._

Dying playing and dating

I ran to the nearest bus stop and got a couple of wolf whistles from some immature boys of my age group so I stepped away and waited for the bus. I paid for my ticket and went and sat down. "Hello," a voice came as a teenage boy came and sat next to me, he had dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a winning smile that made a girl behind me swoon. But to me it just seemed corny; I had eyes for only one guy so I smiled and stood up to go sit somewhere else before he could hit on me. I got off the bus two stops later and ran into the nearest hairdressers, if I was dying my hair I wasn't taking chances.

Hello and welcome what would you like doing today; I smiled at the lady behind the counter. "I would like to dye my hair blonde and have some layers put in please." She smiled and gestured at me to sit down in one of the chairs. "What color are you looking for?" She gave me a chart I never realised there were so many blondes, after looking at them all I decided on extra light ash blonde so I pointed it out to the lady she smiled and tipped my head back into the sink to start. About 2 hours later I came out with gorgeous blonde hair. Oh no "NESSIE!" it was Seth Clearwater, one of my best friends, after Jacob. But I'm not sure if Jacob even counts as a friend, god life's confusing. I turned around smiling, even if Seth was annoyed I was in a great mood. "What did you do to your hair?" I put on a really hurt face that I knew would worry him cause then Jake would get angry. "Don't you like it?" I whispered really laying it on thick. He smiled at me and I giggled he knew I was faking; I need to work on my acting.

5 minutes later I was at la push Seth was laughing still and I was frankly bored but I wanted to see my Jacob. "NESSIE!" I got engulfed into a huge hug and then he kissed me, soft at first and then when I reacted back stronger and harder. All of the wolves were here now smiling at us. Jacob pulled back and looked at my hair in shock. "What did you do to your hair?" I cowered into my jacket. "I don't like having anything in common with my dad so I dyed my hair," I fluffed it out behind me "cute, don cha think?" I gave him a little twirl he picked me up and spun me around. "You look cute to me no matter what you look like." I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. For the rest of the day I hung out with the pack and I was going to barbeque that night, hmm I wonder whats gonna happen…

**Please review, xxx**


	5. Nightmares and Awkwardness!

**REBEL NESSIE**

**Thanks to anyone who's alerted or reviewed or just read my story it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Stephanie Meyer then I would have a big house and a Porsche and….. Yeah I'm not her **

_I'm going to barbeque tonight; hmm I wonder what's gonna happen…_

Nightmares and awkwardness

I stayed over at Jacobs for the remainder of the day, I hadn't slept in ages, but it wasn't the dreamless sleep I expected.

_NESSIES DREAM_

_It was five years on me and Jake are sat outside a beautiful house, in the middle of the forest. There are three young children all around us and on my left hand there are two rings, one for engagement which was gold with 3 large crystals in it and the other one, still gold but with and engraftment on it in Quileute translated to saying; "bound since birth and forever more." I was so happy, but then all of a sudden lots of cloaked figures glided up to us. I knew in an instant that they are the volturi. "my dearest Nessie, you know this is where you belong, you shouldn't even try to lead a normal life, Renesmee you are too, different." The leader aro spoke; I turned around to see Jacob and our three children bleeding, dying but all I can do is rooting me to the ground because I want to suck their blood. "Join Nessie join us join us….."_

I sat bolt upright in a cold sweat I was so scared, I never had dreams as vivid as that, but even five years on that meeting in the meadow still scared me, haunted me, obviously I didn't tell anyone, they had their own memories to fear, they didn't need mine as well. "Ness, are you okay?" Jake was lying next to me, topless as usual, god he looked so hot and sexy. I jumped up I'm gonna have a shower, I'll be out in a minute, I ran into the adjoin bathroom and sank to the floor, sobbing I quickly gathered myself together and jumped into the shower, letting the tears run free before trying to clean myself. I grabbed a bottle from the side and smelt it, it smelt of the woods so I borrowed some, I was just starting to wash it off when two arms snaked their way onto my hips. I screamed in delight and turned around. He smiled at me, I hadn't even heard him come in. "ya know this is kinda inappropriate," he grinned at me, a smile so big I don't even know how it fit on his face "I've seen you naked before I used to change your nappies, remember." I blushed, a trait from my mum "yeah but I'm a teenager now, you can't just sneak into the shower with me when we haven't even been out on a first date." He however let out a laugh, "Ness, I saw you naked last year you paraded naked through the living room when I walked in, and you're right, our first date is tonight." At first I looked so shocked, then I remembered the memory, I didn't know what to wear so I ran to the wash machine, which was downstairs, and Jake saw me as I ran through the living room. I grimaced "THAT was an accident and I'm sorry but daddy will hunt you down and kill you if he knows you've seen me naked." he nuzzled his head into my neck "then don't let him know." I felt something push up against me and looked down, biggest mistake of my life "oh my god Jacob, eggggh, and look at the moment I need you to get out." He looked hurt for a minute and then followed where my gaze had been he blushed and mumbled incoherently. We both got out of the shower, I grabbed some clean clothes, a short white blouse, which I tied under my boobs a short, black, tight skirt, which just covered my bum and white shoes with 10 inch heels. Jacob couldn't take his eyes off me , "Ness, you look _gorgeous!" _I gave him a little twirl and saw what he was wearing, a muscle top with denim shorts and "wow, Jacob, a top _and _shoes!" normally he just wore shorts. He smiled "I thought I might you know dress up a bit…". I just giggled "c'mon let's get going, they're probably waiting for us!"

**Please review, but thanks for reading if you don't review, I would like some pointers cause I don't know whether to do a whole chapter on the bonfire! I'll try and update soon, thanks xx**


	6. serenading and bonfires

**REBEL NESSIE**

**Thanks to hanna, annoontje, geekster, reginakttykt, heyfa, SUPERGLEEK97, DubsDoll, eyemo, ginnyluver4Eva8 and anybody else who's read my story, it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer; do I have to repeat myself every time I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Whoa sorry I'm crazy today! Oh or any songs I mention or lyrics I add! xx**

_I just giggled "c'mon let's get going, they're probably waiting for us!"_

**Serenading and bonfires**

Me and Jake rode to the bonfire in jakes car- the rabbit, he worked so hard on it I insisted he used it. When we got there he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the table full of food. I grabbed a sausage on a stick and started roasting it on the fire while Jacob grabbed 2 burgers 3 sausages a bag of chips and 5 marshmallows and set them up with a makeshift holder. "Whoa Jake overload much!" he smiled at me while the other wolves had done the same as Jacob and were laughing at me I smiled sheepishly "Ness, remember as wolves we eat more than humans babe." He said wrapping his arms around me and smiled I always felt so at home in them and his smile was like my sun.

Billy wheeled in a bit later and began the stories "the Quileute's have been a small tribe from the beginning but we've always had magic in our blood, we were Great Spirit warriors shape shifters who transformed into the powerful wolf..." I zoned out at this point watching Jacob, who had heard the stories a thousand times before, eat all 3 sausages at once! I smiled over at him and he pulled me onto his lap, at the sound of movement a couple of the boys looked over and smiled at us, I grinned while Jake smirked. God I hated that! I heard random words like "the cold ones" and "imprinting" but I didn't really listen again until the end when Billy said "and now we are starting to make peace with the cold ones and creating more legends to be passed down and so go, stay happy and goodnight." At these final words all the boys whooped and Seth yelled at the top of his voice "let's get this party started!" Jake turns round to me and smiles "I have a song I want to sing to you, if you don't mind my terrible singing voice." All the boys stood in a line and turned away from their imprints.

"My heart's a stereo; it beats for you, so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te Make me your radio and turn me up when you feel low this melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo" Jake started off with that which was followed by Seth rapping "Quileute wolves baby!  
>If I was just another dusty record on the shelf<br>would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
>If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?<br>Like yea fucked up, check it Sethie, I can handle that  
>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks<br>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
>I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that<br>'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artefacts" They then all joined in singing "If I could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favourite tune And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you. My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo." Then Paul, Embry and Quil walked over to their imprints singing Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo." Seth then ran forwards straight over to me pulling me up and putting me next to Jacob while rapping again "Let's go! If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me When you have to purchase mad D batteries Appreciate every mixtape your friends make You never know we come and go like on the interstate." Then Jake sang again in my ear " I think I finally found a note to make you understand If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favourite tune You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te<br>Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo." Then all the boys joined in going "Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo" then all the boys except Colin Seth and Embry carried on (them 3 are in the brackets ) "I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me) Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find) I take your head and hold it closer to mine Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind" now Jake just sang again his breath tickling my ear "My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo" then all of them- bar Seth sang (again Seth's in brackets "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh to my stereo Oh oh oh oh (Quileute wolves baby!) So sing along to my stereo! Yeah"<p>

I gave Jake a huge hug "Thank you so much! You're so sweet!" he span me round and with me straddling his hips starting kissing me passionately, his hot lips warming mine up. This triggered a round of he hems and anyways… I just smiled at Jake and said "I'll be back tomorrow, love you." He smiled back and whispered in my ear "me too." I kissed him once more and ran back to my house, full of ecstasy.

**First soory about the wait I was gonna update quicker but It was my birthday I turned 14! Well me and ginnyluver4eva8 um yeah…So I want help D'ya think I should have Nessie sing to Jake? If yes what? Please review and thanks to anyone who's alerted reviewed or even just read my story. It means a lot thank yooooooou xx **


	7. Oh Dearest Daddy

**Rebel Nessie **

**Thank you to everyone who has supported me your all sooooo sweet! And especially to Kri5ti, Skylair Hernandez and GinnyLuver4Eva8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does! **at the moment…. Mwah hahahhahaha

"_I'll be back tomorrow, love you." He smiled back and whispered in my ear "me too." I kissed him once more and ran back to my house, full of ecstasy._

**Oh dearest daddy.**

I ran back into my house and managed to get upstairs and get changed, I heard a timid knock on my door and called out "come in!" Alice walked into the room with a look of pure shock on her face, then I remembered she hadn't seen my hair yet. "Nessie, what did you do to your hair, it looks so cute!" she started playing with it and then grabbed my straighteners and was off, curling straitening fluffing she was a wizard when it came to beauty. At the end I looked in the mirror and it looked AWSOME! I went and got changed into a low-cut tank top, black miniskirt and black heels. When I got back out Alice turned on me "Nessie I wanna help you, I _know _Edwards too clingy and we can get back at him. _Pleeeeaseeeeee….." _she looked sooo sad so I smiled and beckoned at her to come into my wardrobe. "Whoa, Nessie this is amazing! When did ya get all of this?" she asked so I replied "when went to the mall..." Alice interrupted "Omg, when you ran off and I thought that you were doing something and you convinced me I was over reacting but I wasn't was I?" I shook my head "no you were completely right! I'm sorry" and I gave her a girly hug. Alice just giggled "your mum and dad are coming see you soon!" and then whispered as an afterthought "if he doesn't kill you"

"Nessie, honey, are you home?" my mum called up the stairs, as if she couldn't smell me. Then came the shaper tone of my dad "Renesmee carlie Cullen! You get down here this instant! Why are you home so late, your mum and I have been looking everywhere for you. Not to mention you smell like you spit roasted a dog!" I rolled my eyes my at my dad, the drama queen. I took my time walking down the stairs so I could hear for definite when they noticed my hair 3….2…1... "Renesmee what have you done to your hair" my dad choked out before collapsing into a chair. I smirked and lounged in the doorway waiting for my mum to take a seat. But just before my mum sat down my dad shot up like a rocket. "that DOG id DEAD! How dare he do this to my daughter, turn her against me make her HATE me! Only _true love_ could do that, right Nessie." He'd read my mind I knew it, he saw me in the shower with Jacob "please we didn't have s…" my dad yelled and picked me up "DON'T EVER SAY THAT WORD!" I screamed as loud as I could "DAD YOURE HUTING ME GET OFF ME!" he dropped me in shock and I ran out the cottage/house as fast as I could. I then thought, I didn't wanna go back to Jacobs, dad could get me in the big house…. Charlie's, of course! Granddad would look after me; he promised so I ran as fast as I could to my granddads house and banged on the door. "Granddad, Charlie? Are you home!" he pulled open the door, and smiled, "Nessie, how are you why are you here, whoa! What did you do to your hair?" he smiled at me "you look very cute!" I turned in shock towards him "wow gramps! A compliment!" he frowned and looked away. He muttered and I heard "don't call that makes seem old" I laughed "pshhhhhhhhhhhhh your not old!" we both laughed and then a woman with copper skin, short raven hair and very white smiley teeth walked in. "sue, Omg I haven't seen you in ages, how ya doing'" she smiled and I smirked back "I'm good, better than your family anyway, I heard you're rebelling, seth hasn't done that yet. I hope he doesn't he's so much better than Leah. Anyway, how old are you now?" Charlie looked up at this. I perked his interest, "Ummm, theatrically speaking, I'm 13 but I've been alive for 5 years now sooooo…." I trailed off not knowing where to go so I sidestepped any awkwardness. "I'm gonna go to bed, I'll use mums old bedroom yeah?" I ran up at inhumane speed up to her room. I then remembered all my clothes were at my house. So I grabbed a pair of mum's pyjamas and fell asleep…

**Hey thanks for reading, now you've read I want you all you do this, move your mouse to the button that says review. Hit that button and type what you thought of my story. I know this one's shorter but I had to finish it there! Thank yooooooooooooooooou!Btw just to say a spit roast is one of those things that you turn and you cook them over a flame. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	8. fighting and love

**Rebel Nessie **

**Thank you to all of the amazing people who have reviewed, especially to my amazing sister ginnyluver4eva8 annoontje**

**Disclaimer: do I need to say it again. I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does so… yeah…**

**Fighting and Love**

I ran up at inhumane speed up to her room. I then remembered all my clothes were at my house. So I grabbed a pair of mum's pyjamas and fell asleep…

"Nessie honey, wake up." Oh shit… I know that voice "fuck off dad" my voice came out muffled through the pillow but I knew dad heard me. "Yeah you heard her_ leech _fuck off." Yaaaaaay it was Jake! I grabbed my pillow and threw it off my face jumped out of bed and ran to him. He picked me up burying his face in my hair and spinning me around. "God Ness, I've missed you so much!" I giggled and said "hey Jake has anyone ever told you you worry too much. You'll get frown lines like dad!" at this my dad frowned showing off the frown lines. I put my hand on jakes face with great difficulty his arms were pinning my arms to my sides. I showed him a picture of my dad with a circle around his frown lines and an arrow saying see look frown lines.

My dad saw it and got extremely angry "look Nessie…" I turned round and held up my hand "no YOU look dad, I don't want to talk to you at the moment so can you just leave me alone for once!" He looked hurt and then turned round "no I don't trust you with _him"_ I glared at him and yelled "well I do so leave me alone I love Jake and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, unlike YOU!" He looked so hurt there Jake turned around shocked but I gave him a look saying 'later'. Jake yelled at him "yeah you leech leave her alone." He then grabbed him and threw him out the window, he ran off. "thank you so much j…" I was shut up by his lips on mine.

This was a lot more heated than any kiss we had ever shared before. I knew this one was going somewhere and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I let out a little moan and with that my top was off. It was amazing. he pulled all of my clothes off so fast and then I was faced with his body in all its glory in my face and so I rubbed him. Hard. He then slipped his fingers inside me and he was pumping in out in out in… and then he slipped inside me. I let out a moan off pleasure and he grabbed me and was sucking my neck and still pumping and then he pulled out. He laid next to me pushed my hair off my slightly sweaty face and beamed "you're so beautiful"

It wasn't until that moment I realised we'd never made it to la push and there we were in the middle of vampire territory having sex. It was alright for me if it was with another human, maybe not… but with a werewolf! There natural enemy and their niece/daughter or granddaughter sleeping together. That would not be good… so I grabbed his hand and started running. Before I was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong cold hands "Nessie, you're coming home." I looked for Jake but he wasn't here "Jake!" I called out in desperation "Jacob!"

**Kay I don't know if this was any good, the reason for the slow update is because I was in florida! I love Disney! Have any of you been to universal studios! Harry potters there! As per usual please please please R&R and sorry if you don't like it graphic. Just say Alix **


	9. HELP!

REBEL NESSIE

Hey, thank you for reviewing all you guys. It means a lot because it's my first story and you're all so sweet so thank you! I'm sorry for the late update, I had some personal problems and I couldn't write because me and lucy were just so upset.

Disclaimer-read another chapters one I don't wanna write one again… it's sooooooo boring!

Last time I was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong cold hands "Nessie, you're coming home." I looked for Jake but he wasn't here "Jake!" I called out in desperation "Jacob!"

After that everything went black, I must've been knocked out or something. I really don't know but when I woke up I was on the Cullen's private aeroplane with Alice. Good. I smiled at her and she said "I managed to persuade Edward to let me bring you. The rest of them are gonna meet us there." I struggled up and felt a throbbing in my head so I put my hand on it and pulled away almost instantaneously. It felt like a war was going on in my head. I looked at alice and replied "thanks alice, god, my head hurts have we got anything for it?" she gave me a tablet and I swallowed it gratefully. Although I was a vampire, I still had human aspects and feeling pain was one of them.

Alice looked over me and tutted. I looked down at myself and saw why, after the last couple of weeks I had always picked out my own clothes and I was wearing short tight skits, short dresses etc. well now my dad had had a say I was wearing something a three year old would wear a long skirt, way past my knees, in pale pink. A bright pink blouse, with little frills and and a long, white cardigan.i looked at alice and horror and a look of pity crossed he face, but then it was replaced by an evil grin.

10minutes later

Alice was a miracle worker! She had cut the skirt and pulled in the material to make little creases and for the skirt to be tighter. She cut the blouse so it hit just above my stomach and cut the cardigan so it was just a mini jacket. When she had done that she put me in front of a mirror and expertly applied my makeup exactly how I did it. Then she straightened my hair and added dark brown streaks. I looked amazing. She then gave me my phone so I could text him. He didn't reply so I phoned him and he didn't answer but somebody else did

Me: hello, Jake is that you?

?:no but you shouldn't be phoning him.

Me: Jake stop fooling around! Just tell me where you are

?: this isn't your precious 'jake' you wont see him ever again once I'm done with him!

Me: who are you? Oh please don't hurt him! I love him! I'll do anything! What do I have to do?

?: Nessie It's your dad and there Is nothing you can do, you're my daughter and he's corrupted you!

Me: Jake? Corrupted me? If anything _I_ corrupted _him_ but you know who corrupted me? You, yeah you with all your whining and moaning and grounding… well guess what? I will find Jake and you wont get away with this! Not if you live for a million years!

-End of phone call-

"I can't believe him!" I yelled in frustration. Alice grabbed me and put me in one of the chairs. She had even more bad news. "Look Nessie, your dad went into your bedroom when you were gone and took all your new clothes, makeup and hair products." I looked up at her in shock. She had to be lying? There was no way he would…. Grrrrrrrrrrrr. "but…" she said a huge smile across her face. "that means we can go shopping!" I looked at her, I'd forgotten the biggest question of all "oh yeah, alice where are we going?" she smiled at me and she said "Italy." I looked at her in horror Italy? Why? I hated it there and the volturi lived in Italy. Why? Why of all the places in the world Italy? He was planning something I could tell… and I was gonna find out what…

**Okay so I hoped you liked! Free cookies for all that review btw if you want any ideas or anything added into this story just ask I want to let you guys have an input if you want so… thanks! **

**:P Alix**


	10. What did i do?

**REBEL NESSIE!**

**I know you probably all hate me because I haven't been updating. Some stuff went down and I was off for weeks. I had to get back into the story but now I am and to make up for it I will update more. But I need ****your ****input! I'm going to be putting a poll on my profile so please check it out! I'm not exactly sure where my story is going and I hope some of you might help me. Thank you! Xox**

Jakes POV

After Nessie had been dragged away, I've been distraught with worry. Edward knocked me out and we are on our way to Italy. Bella keeps looking at me with this apologetic look and I don't know what to do! Her husband started everything. He made Nessie so I could fall in love with her. He grounded her, which pushed her over the edge. However, no matter where she goes or what she does, I will always love her and I could feel her soft breath on my cheek, her soft skin against mine. That moment had been our moment and nothing could take that away from me.

Nessie POV

"Nessie" I keep replaying that moment his seductive voice whispering on my skin. The butterflies erupting in my stomach, it had been perfect. All I wanted was Jake but nobody cared what I wanted. All my family want me to be a successful businesswoman or a doctor. I don't want to be! I want to have a normal life with Jake. Where we can grow old together and never let go! When he smiles, my life is no longer the dark it had been before and with that realisation hit me. If daddy wanted to keep Jacob and me apart, he would have to try harder than he was. with that thought I jumped.

Edwards POV

My phone rang. I picked it up hoping it was Renesmee I need to explain everything to her. But it was Alice "Edward" she said in a panicked voice "Nessie jumped. Out of the aeroplane." I stuttered from shock "w...w…what?" Alice replied just as scared "she was muttering Jake I love you I will find you in her sleep. When She woke up she ran to the door opened it and jumped. I didn't know what to do" I could not believe this, my daughter committing suicide! No way. "ARE YOU A VAMPIRE OR NOT!" I exploded after saying it I regretted it jasper came up behind me as Alice was apologising down the phone and glared at me "we're all relocating to a different country for you and you still have to yell at my wife. Give the phone here. NOW!" jasper whispered consoling words down the phone to Alice while I filled Bella in, she was sobbing on my shoulder by the end of the story. I promised her I wouldn't let Renesmee die. No matter what.

Jakes POV

I couldn't have heard that right. Nessie jumping out of an aeroplane? That didn't sound like her. Unless, she thought I was dead, there was no other explanation. I broke free into my wolf form and stole a cell phone from the side I calmed myself down and became human again. I ran her cell.

Nessies POV

I was free falling, it was amazing. I would not let myself die, just let daddy think I had. Then I would find Jake and we would live happily ever after. I let out a contented sigh of happiness. My phone rang but I remembered to pull the cord on my parachute and I waited for a minute. Nothing happened. I picked up the phone "hello?" I whispered "Nessie it's me Jake do whatever you need to survive. I can't live without you." Holy shit. I was stuck free falling with no parachute. What should I do? "Jake I love you, but I did something really stupid and I have to pay the price for it I love you" I put the phone in my pocket and concentrated. Right swimming, Grandpa Charlie had taught me when we went fishing. I knew I was near Italy and so all I needed to do was dive and then swim to Italy. I hope it was'nt too far. Before I dived, I sent a message to Alice.

_Hey Alice, it's Nessie. I'm not gonna die coz I can swim but it's gonna take me a while 2 get 2 Italy so meet me at its west coast in 2 days. Either come alone or with ONLY JAKE! No one else should know I survived. 3 u 4eva :* Nessie :D_

Pleased with my message I put my phone away. It would be useless once I hit the water. I gathered all my strength and span myself around. My head facing the water. And braced my self for the impact.

**Hey hoped you liked. It was a good idea at the time, but Nessie won't die yet. Please review and answer my poll luv ya XX**


End file.
